A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for the distribution of electrical power and, more particularly, to panel boards for home and light-industrial applications.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of panel board construction for home or light-inductrial electrical distribution centers, electrical connectors have commonly been supported on a molded insulative base pan. For each size of panel board constructed by a manufacturer, a separate inventory of molded base pans had to be manufactured and maintained. Thus, a need has developed for base pans which are adaptable to variously sized, panel-board configurations and which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture. This need has been partially met by extruded base pans of the type described in U.S. Ser. No. 104,101 filed Dec. 17, 1979 for "Electric Distribution Panel Having Extruded Base". In that application, an extruded base pan is described, wherein many major elements are formed integrally with the base by extruding a plastic insulating material. The present invention represents an improvement over the extruded base pan construction described therein.